360º
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Y así el trabajo de cinco días sigue acumulándosele en su oficina y todo por culpa de ese niñato desobediente y orgulloso que ha hecho que su vida de un giro completo de 360º. Pero misteriosamente, no le importa demasiado dejar de un lado su trabajo si es por Takaba." Asami x Takaba


**Disclaimer: **Viewfinder no me pertenece, yo nunca podría haber creado una historia tan sumamente genial y cautivadora ^^

**Advertencias: **Oh~ vaya novedad...Ooc y ortografía ¬¬ y bueno, spoiler hasta el manga...¿6? Si, más o menos :P

* * *

De nuevo el aire acondicionado no funciona y la ventana entre abierta tan solo sirve para remover un poco los numerosos documentos que descansan en el lujoso escritorio. Lentamente da un sorbo al amargo café. Chasca la lengua. Hace mucho que se ha quedado frío y el sabor le desagrada.

Asami gruñe malhumorado.

Sabe que debería ponerse a trabajar, hay miles de documentos atrasados que revisar y firmar, no tiene tiempo para beber café y divagar entre _esto _y _aquello_. No es para nada típico de él ignorar su trabajo, y menos cuando sabe que es de máxima importancia llevarlo al día, pero cada vez que trata de concentrarse en los asuntos del club u otras cuestiones internacionales, falla estrepitosamente, y el papeleo se ha acumulado de tal forma que hasta el teléfono ha quedado enterrado entre montañas de documentos que empiezan a ponerse amarillos y han quedado impregnados del olor a tabaco que fuma a diario.

Se echa hacia atrás, haciendo que la silla rechine.

La verdad es que en ese momento le importa poco y nada lo que digan todos aquellos escritos. Tiene cosas más importantes en las que ocupar su mente, y está comenzando a frustrarse porque los informes que de verdad espera con ansia aun no llegan.

_Incompetentes._

Abre uno de los cajones del escritorio y saca una carpeta que contiene unos cuantos documentos ordenados por días, fechas y horas, con algunas fotos adjuntadas. Los repasa una vez más, pero no importa cuántas veces los mire. Se los ha aprendido a la perfección y podría citarlos de seguido, al igual que las tablas de multiplicar o las preposiciones.

Cada hora, cada minuto y cada acción realizada en esos periodos de tiempo. Hasta podría decir que ropa _utilizaba_ en cada una de las fotografías.

Bufa irritado.

El reloj está a punto de dar las tres, y el paquete de cigarrillos sobre la mesa parece hacerle un guiño, incitándole a fumar uno, porque de verdad lo necesita. Lo agarra de mala gana y lo enciende con necesidad. Da una profunda calada, para después dejar escapar el humo despacio, dándole un aire _melancólico_. El tabaco es lo único que puede calmarle en aquellos momentos, porque hace ya cinco días que no ha visto a Takaba y todo lo que sabe de él es que ha vuelto a meterse en un caso que de seguro le traerá problemas, y como siempre no le ha consultado nada.

Aplasta el cigarro a medio empezar contra el cenicero de cristal. Puede que ahora ellos vivan juntos, pero sus horarios de trabajo son completamente distintos, y cuando él llega a casa, el fotógrafo apenas es capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos y es casi un milagro si no se duerme encima de la mesa mientras cenan. Y cuando Asami debe regresar al trabajo, Takaba sigue durmiendo, recuperándose de la intensa noche de sexo que viven prácticamente a diario.

Dibuja una lujuriosa sonrisa.

No es como si estuviera _espiando_ al chico. Tan solo se _cerciora_ de su seguridad. Porque, como todo el mundo sabe, Takaba tiene una increíble capacidad para meterse en problemas y según ha _averiguado_ ese _talento _le viene desde que era un adolescente alocado y con las hormonas revolucionadas, llegando a estar hasta cinco veces en un correccional(*).

Recarga la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

Reconoce que al principio le encantaba salvarle una y otra vez. Ver la ira y la frustración tatuada en el rostro de su amante cada vez que él aparecía en el momento justo para ayudarle y sacarle del tremendo lío en el que se había metido. Y Takaba en vez de agradecérselo le mal miraba y aseguraba que él solo podría haber salido de aquello. Porque le jodía a más no poder depender de una persona como Asami, que le salvara la vida tantas veces, demasiadas, incontables, como si de una indefensa princesa se tratara.

Y esos sentimientos por parte del chico incrementaban al empresario a querer volver a verle en un aprieto para ir corriendo cual superhéroe en su ayuda, con su impecable traje italiano de tres piezas y el cigarro entre los labios.

Suspira lentamente.

Pero desde el "incidente" de Hong Kong todo cambió. Se había prometido que nunca más dejaría que le hicieran daño. Y pensaba cumplirlo, pero como supuso, no puede controlar a ese rebelde y obstinado chaval. Siempre va a hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, y aunque le joda no poder _manipularle,_ como hace con todo el mundo, no quiere que deje de ser el terco e insensato fotógrafo que le cautivo desde la primera vez que le vio.

Porque entonces no sería Takaba y seguramente ya ni compartirían cama.

Empuña ambos puños. Pero la sola idea de que vuelva a ocurrirle _algo, _de verle en peligro, de perderle…si eso llegará a pasar, él…

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un par de golpes en la puerta de su oficina y casi al instante Kirishima aparece con un nuevo fajo de papeles bajo el brazo. Asami le mira indiferente y el guardaespaldas, observando la cantidad de papeleo en el escritorio del jefe, hace lo posible por no suspirar irritado. Porque cualquier gesto o palabra indebida podría suponer que apareciera dos días después a veinte metros bajo tierra con un agujero de bala entre los ojos.

— ¿Dónde le dejo los documentos, Asami-Sama?

Se encoje de hombros. Le trae sin cuidado donde los deje, porque no piensa leerlos. Y así el trabajo de cinco días sigue acumulándosele en su oficina y todo por culpa de ese niñato desobediente y orgulloso que ha hecho que su vida de un giro completo de 360º.

Pero misteriosamente, no le importa demasiado dejar de un lado su trabajo si es por Takaba.

Resignado, Kirishima deja los papeles encima de la mesita al lado del sofá y antes de salir de la oficina hace una cordial reverencia ante su jefe.

— ¿Cuándo estarán los informes?

El guardaespaldas se detiene y suelta el pomo de la puerta. Por supuesto no está hablando de aquellos importantísimos escritos que los italianos debían mandarle para cerrar un par de acuerdos. Oh no, por supuesto que no. Se refiere al informe que le obliga a redactar, donde tiene que explicar con pelos y señales lo que ha estado haciendo su amante el día de hoy, desde que se ha levantado hasta la hora de la comida. De verdad, Kirishima no puede entender a los empresarios de hoy en día.

—Aun los estamos elaborando, señor. En media hora los tendrá encima de su mesa.

Asami asiente un tanto descontento. Vamos~, no es para tanto. Solo tiene que esperar media hora. Treinta minutos. ¿Qué son mil ochocientos segundos para un hombre tan ocupado como él?

Sin duda aquello iba a ser eterno.

—Kirishima…

Inconscientemente, el guardaespaldas hincha el pecho, esperando aquellas tan esperadas palabras de agradecimiento y condecoración. Al menos Asami sabe apreciar su duro trabajo, seguro que le alabaría por su rapidez y empeño.

—Tráeme otro café.

Lucha por que la boca no se le descuelgue. Toma una buena bocanada de aire y responde un "enseguida, señor", para después salir del despacho de su jefe con ambos puños apretados y mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada indebido. Porque, no solo le tiene haciendo trabajos estúpidos y humillantes, sino que también le trata como si fuera su criado, mandándole hacer cosas más propios de una secretaria que de un guardaespaldas.

Bufa irritado, porque, como todo empresario adinerado y "exquisito" Asami no se conforma con el café de la máquina que tienen en el club. _Claro que no_. Si no que se tiene que ir a la cafetería que está en la otra punta de la ciudad, aquella que siempre está a rebosar de gente y tardan siglos en atenderte.

Suspira, y piensa que en el camino debería comprar el periódico y mirar las ofertas de trabajo. Porque cuando se metió a guardaespaldas jamás se imaginó que le tendrían de niñera de un veinteañero problemático o sirviendo cafés a su jefe.

De verdad, que dura es la vida de escolta de Asami Ryuichi.

El empresario enciende un nuevo cigarrillo y mira a través del gran ventanal de su oficina. Está comenzando a llover y los transeúntes no tardan en abrir sus paraguas y en buscar algún lugar en el que refugiarse de la repentina lluvia. Las gotas golpean con fuerza el cristal y es entonces cuando Asami no puede evitar soltar una maldición. Porque lo que acaba de ver reflejado en el cristal le ha hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado estos últimos meses.

De lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que Takaba _entró_ en su vida.

Pues lo que ha visto en el cristal no es más que su rostro totalmente en tensión, buscando como un patético acosador al _culpable_ de su _deplorable_ estado de ánimo entre la multitud de gente que transcurría por la calle.

Chasca la lengua y vuelve a mirar al reloj. Apenas han pasado cinco minutos. _Joder_. Da la última calada a su cigarro y lo aplasta contra el cenicero. Saca su teléfono móvil de entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta, marca un par de números y al instante una voz masculina responde desde la otra línea. —Prepara el coche, voy a salir—. Cuelga antes de recibir ninguna respuesta, se levanta despacio y se acomoda la corbata, guardando el tabaco y la pistola entre la ropa de marca que luce de forma impecable.

Lentamente esboza una melancólica sonrisa.

Podría mentirse e inventarse múltiples excusas por las que tiene que ir a buscar al chico donde quiera que esté—el sexo podría ser una de las principales razones por las que querer encontrar a Takaba y así _entretenerse _con él hasta altas horas de la madrugada—, pero sinceramente está cansado de jugar al tipo duro que no tiene sentimientos. Al típico_ gángster _que tiene una puta para cada día de la semana y siempre tiene una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

No.

Porque hace mucho que asumió que Takaba no es un _amante_ más de _usar y tirar. _Y aunque quisiera _deshacerse _de él simplemente no podría. Ese alocado e insensato fotógrafo le ha _calado_ demasiado hondo, y más de allá de querer protegerle y tenerle siempre a su lado no hay más que un cóctel de extrañas emociones de dulce sabor que le hace sonreír cada vez que el chico está a su lado.

—Tsk…Bendita juventud…

En fín, no tendrá más remedio que darle un _escarmiento_ a Takaba cuando le vea por hacerle sentir _así._

Como un _tonto enamorado._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Por favor que cursilada...Baaah me da igual, me costó un cojón escribirlo y así se va a quedar! XD Supongo que poco a poco iré _acomodándome_ a las personalidades de cada uno ^^ Bueno, creo que Asami me quedó muy, pero que muy Ooc, pero joder, ese hombre...no se por donde pillarle XD Maldito tipo duro de personalidad complicada ¬¬

(*) Lo del correccional no me lo he inventado, sale en la novela de Viewfinder...me hizo bastante gracia que Takaba desde siempre haya sido un _rebelde,_ pero vamos, se veía venir XDD

Umm...he leído que Akihito tiene veintitrés años...en serio no me gusta ¬¬ ¿Soy la única que le veo demasiado_ mayor?_ No se...yo creía que tendría veinte o así...como en el tomo...¿5? Dijeron que parecía que tenía diecisiete...no me lo imaginé con veintitres XD En fin, que en todos los fics que haga de Viewfinder para mí Takaba tendrá veinte años...o como máximo veintiuno, he dicho XDD

Bueno y después de estás notas sin setido ya sabeis, si os ha gustado, o si teneís alguna crítica constructiva (siempre vienen genial) dejarme un review ^^.

Venga, hasta luego! :P


End file.
